


Licence to Love

by Drasna



Series: Some Sunny Day [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Explicit Language, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:01:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29880825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drasna/pseuds/Drasna
Summary: Julie and Dean's story continues. Picks up a couple weeks after Winchestmas.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Some Sunny Day [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1795759
Comments: 8
Kudos: 7





	Licence to Love

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure if this will be a short or long addition to the Some Sunny Day series. I'm leaning toward a little longer since I've decided to title it as a riff of a Bond film, like I did with VIEW and HUNTER. 
> 
> I have thoughts in my head that need to get out with these two. I've missed them. Hope you enjoy.

“Ah.” Dean’s fingers snapped on the phone call. “I’ve got a solution. We get her drunk as a skunk.” A tone of downright pride laced through the suggestion on his drive to the Philly airport. He even added a “Heh?” after.

“Baby,” Julie mumbled, “The woman has to attend a conference tomorrow morning.” The sweet smell of cornbread hinted muffins were almost ready to come out of the oven. There were several things occurring at once in Julie’s kitchen. She hadn’t stopped since she got home from work that Thursday afternoon. 

A long sigh drew out of Dean’s mouth. “Why can’t we go with the first suggestion I had, letting her stay at my place for the night?”

“We invite and then isolate her in your house? Uh-uh. Anyway, I haven’t had a chance to clean the Dean Cave for visitors.” Julie stopped in mid-stir of the chili simmering all day in the crockpot. “I should go over there and do a quick check in case you decide to at least show her the place. Cas isn’t set to be here for another hour. I have time.”

“It’s not like I have monkeys flinging feces on the walls, Jules. Take it down a notch. Brigida’s not overseeing this operation.”

It was Julie’s turn to sigh. “I want to make a good impression. And I want to get a chance to meet more of your friends. So, it’s partial selfishness to have her stay here.”

“Donna’s a peach. Heart as big as yours. She’s gonna love you.”

“I don’t need her to love me.” Julie confirmed. “Liking me will be sufficient.”

“We’ve only been back from California two days. You trip over yourself to welcome Donna to stay on literally a day’s notice. And volunteer me to be her personal chauffeur back and forth for four days. If she doesn’t love you after that, I’m kicking her out of the circle of trust.”

“I understand budgetary concerns and cutbacks, but how does a county board make attendance at a law enforcement conference mandatory and not reimburse the cost of a hotel?” Julie begins to fume again at the predicament Sheriff Donna Hanscum was in. “Somebody needs to sit down and go over the books with the Minnesota State Auditor.”

“Donna’s lucky to have an expense report angel like you on her side and doesn’t even know it.” Dean paused. “Cas said he’s bringing some wine. He thought red would go with the chili.” 

Julie smiled to herself at the mental acrobatics that must have occurred in Dean’s brain to go from the use of the word angel and segway to Cas. “This is really the first time Cas is meeting Donna, too?”

“Yep.”

“Should be an interesting evening, then.”

“As Donna would say, ‘You betcha.’” Dean did a spot on Minnesotan imitation.

Julie chuckled.

“You realize we haven’t had any time together since I dropped you off at your house.” Dean huffed.

“That’s not my fault.” Julie countered. “Someone got a call about a bounty on the drive back from the airport Tuesday night, remember?”

“I can’t turn down an opportunity to earn some cash, sweetheart. Especially with a future to plan.”

God, she was glad he couldn’t see her face. Skin warmed. She melted a little at him even using ‘future’ in a way that sounded so positive and affirming. Loving this man had morphed into something as necessary as breathing. Sappiness did not need to be on the menu for this phone call. Mustering a light response proved difficult but she managed. “Well, don’t complain about not seeing me, then. I’m not going to give you a reason to be irresponsible.”

“Hm. What about staying in bed all day with my soon to be wife? That sounds like a pretty good reason.”

Julie stopped to stare at her engagement ring. “Soon to be? Did you pick a date without me?”

“I’m good with tomorrow.” Dean offered.

She bit back the knee-jerk reaction to admit she was all for it, he only had to tell her when and where. “Dean…”

“I know, I know. There’s still the ‘meeting your dad’ that we have to get out of the way.”

“You know that’s not my hang-up. Ma might actually find something to tarnish that crown of yours if we ignore her request.”

“How does someone so tiny scare me so much?”

“She has a wooden spoon and isn’t afraid to use it?”

“Jules.”

“Yes?”

“I’m not gonna be able to keep my hands off you tonight.” Dean’s confession and the rumble chasing the words out of his mouth made Julie’s heart race.

“Can you try and hold back a little there, hot stuff? At least in front of Donna?”

He sighed. “I’ll try.”

“Dean?”

“Hm?”

The sappiness valve had to turn and release some of the pressure. “It’s not gonna be easy for me, either.”

*

Donna was not at all what Julie expected. She’d gotten a vague description from Dean; but, she imagined the exuberance and apple-red cheeks had been a bit of an exaggeration. The picture Julie sketched in her head had been actually underwhelming. Warmth and chipperness poured out of every pore from this woman from their first introduction and carried on throughout the night.

Julie made mental notes of the interactions and took in the scene as an outsider. Though life-altering, her supernatural experiences were very limited in comparison to the rest in the dinner party.

“This four inches of powder on the ground is child’s play up north. Nothing to even sneeze at. It was six degrees when I left Stillwater this morning.” Donna related the fact with a smile that sunk in her dimples even more.

Dean shivered in his seat. He sat on the other side of the dinner table, opposite Julie, and sipped at his bourbon. “Thirty-five degrees here must feel like you’re in the tropics.”

She nodded and took a gulp of wine. “Can’t thank you two enough for letting me stay. I’m hoping I get a chance after the conference to see some sights in Philadelphia. City of Brotherly Love and all.” Her gaze fell on Cas, who was inspecting with that intense focus bordering on psycho stare. “And, I’m thrilled to finally get the chance to meet you, Castiel.” She beamed.

“Why?” He dug into his bowl of chili after the question and a stern look from Dean.

“Well, you’re part of the reason this world of ours has kept on spinning. You and our boys,” Donna nudged Dean’s biceps, “you’ve saved us a bunch of times, from what Jody’s told me.”

Julie piped in, “You’ve gotten more details than I have, it sounds like. I might need Jody’s number.”

Dean cleared his throat. “Details are pretty boring.”

“Spoken like a true hero.” Donna added, using two hands to tear into a cornbread muffin.

The smile on Dean’s face wavered between discomfort and worry. Julie had seen that look many times. She herself had pushed for more info on certain topics that Dean was remiss to explain. The Supernatural books had only covered the early years of the Winchester adventures. And, the years right before they’d defeated God and hung up the hunting life: well that had been left up to vague and subjective interpretation.

Julie had resorted to try and get more of the story from Jack when it was only the two of them once. He’d regretted having to tell her that he had no memory of the big battle. Even the days leading up to it were a jumbled mess. The Nephilim had been knocked out early in the round with God and it had messed with his recall. Jack wasn’t the best liar. Too much earnestness and willingness to please in that beautiful little man. Julie felt he was being honest with her in the end.

That had left Castiel as another option. But either he was in the same boat as Jack or fiercely loyal to whatever Dean wanted. Julie had come to believe it was the latter. If Dean didn’t want Julie to know how the tale had ended, Cas would ensure he was not the one to enlighten her.

“Jules?” Dean pulled her from her introspection. She looked up and caught the question in his eyes.

She smiled back. “Sorry, I was just thinking about how amazing Team Free Will is.” Dean tilted his head a fraction at her statement. She continued. “Is that not the right name? Pretty sure Sam had mentioned that once.”

“It is. Dean coined the term.” Cas confirmed.

Dean smirked. “Well, this member of Team Free Will suggests we finish up dinner and head on over to the Lucky Dog.”

Julie narrowed her eyes. “Scraping the bottom of the barrel for Delaware tourist spots there, Dean. 

He shrugged. “It’s right down the road.”

Cas grinned. “I would very much enjoy a game of pool.”

Donna clapped her hands twice in quick succession. “I still have a score to settle with you, Winchester.”

*

Julie had never stepped foot in the Lucky Dog Tavern until Dean introduced her to the place months back. It was not her typical haunt. But Dean had frequented enough since moving to Delaware that Wanda, the bartender, knew to pour a shot of whiskey for him as soon as he entered.

The dark and sticky interior smelled of layered liquors and stale cigarettes from smoking allowed decades ago.

They were indeed in luck that night at Lucky Dog. The only pool table, which had seen much better days, was free. Donna taunted Dean to play a round. He acquiesced after ordering beer for the group. A five-dollar bill slid across the bar with a request for jukebox change. Tasked with selecting the soundtrack for the evening, Julie jingled the coins in a palm. Her tip was a peck on the cheek from Mr. Winchester.

Julie witnessed Dean hold back in the game right from the jump. Even Cas commented to Julie that something seemed wrong. Donna wiped the felt with Dean in under twenty minutes. It was a disappointment for all invested. The one highlight of coming to the Lucky Dog for Julie: Dean Winchester playing pool like Paul Newman in The Hustler.

“Did you let me win?” Donna leaned on her cue.

“A little off my game is all.”

“Hm.” She knocked the side of the table then spun to face the bar where Julie and Cas sat. “Who’s next? I need a serious opponent.”

Dean tipped his beer. “They don’t get any more serious than Cas.” Donna slapped Dean on a forearm. While fishing balls out of pockets they discussed the outcome of a recent football game.

Cas, looking comfy in a peacock blue sweater matching his eye color for the evening, waved a hand at Julie. “Ladies first.”

Julie frowned. “Donna wants some actual competition.”

His mouth twisted up. Julie smiled at the constipated expression. He leaned in, pulled up the oversized sleeves to his forearms. “I believe this is what’s called trying to make a good first impression.” Sheepish eyes glanced at Donna.

Julie’s posture straightened on the stool. “Oh. I see.” She nodded. “Well, when it’s your turn… if you’d like my advice, that is?”

“I’d very much like a female opinion.”

“Donna probably wants to feel like she’s won fair and square.”

“So, play to win?”

“With confidence. Not cocky, though.”

A solid nod of understanding followed. “So, more Sam, less Dean?”

Julie giggled. “You got it. I’m going to make you look so good in comparison, anyway.” With a sigh, she hopped off the seat and made her way over to the two friends. Dean had rolled sleeves of his black and white flannel up past elbows for the game. Once in his personal space, she tugged at the stick in Dean’s hand.

“Aw, sweetheart. You already look like you’ve lost.” He kissed her forehead. “Give it the good ole college try.” Dean fanned his fingers along the curve of her waist, then gave her ass a soft tap. “Take it easy on her sheriff.” He lowered his voice for only Julie to hear. “Cause I wouldn’t.”

Donna’s sweet smile laced with mischief. She placed her pool stick on the table and racked up the billiards. “No promises.”

“I’ll be watching.” Something between a threat and encouragement left Dean’s mouth and tickled Julie’s inner ear. A peck under the lobe lit her up inside. She reveled in the tiny, quiet moments they shared. His calculated actions had complete control over her body. She had absolutely no say in the matter whatsoever. 

Julie took time to appreciate how nice Dean’s ass looked when he strutted off to occupy her bar stool. He turned back, holding the beer she’d left behind and offered to bring it to her. She shook her head that it wasn’t necessary. That hopeful, open look with wide eyes made her grin. He then pointed to his chest. Eyebrows rose higher. She shrugged. He smiled and polished off her drink in two large gulps, Adam’s apple bobbing, before returning to his own. His fingers waved Wanda over for another round.

“Can I tear ya away from that flashing billboard of manhood for a moment there, Julie?”

The question pulled her out of the testosterone trance. “Sorry, Donna.”

“Oh, no worries. If I had a man like that I’d probably forget my own name most of the time.” She grinned. “Want to do the honors?” A flourish presented the ball composition waiting.

Julie shifted her weight from one sneaker to the other. A trigger of anxiety rose. “Probably not.”

“Aw, give it a go.”

The last time she’d played a round of pool was with Dean. Her initial break had been pitiful. The balls had barely shifted from their original position. Bystander had always been her go-to mode in almost any competition. But Dean had been the furthest thing from an opponent and more hot tutor. 

Watching him run the table that night months back had been all sorts of entertaining and sexy. Not to mention the tips and tricks he’d demonstrate when it was her turn. Leaning into her from behind to line up a shot. Skirting hands and fingers over her skin. Skin he could heat up with only a hard stare. Whispering in her ear. She wanted to buy a pool table for the foreplay factor alone after that. 

The eagerness on Donna’s face to start prodded Julie into submission. “Alright.”

Dean and Cas inspected the ladies and mumbled. Julie wondered if Cas was sharing his thoughts on Donna. The cue ball taunted Julie, begging to be moved. Dean’s gaze hopped from her to Cas. She noted the look of surprise and then pride. Yep, Cas expressed the interest he had in Donna.

Stick management and proper angling tutorials ran through Julie’s mind. “So, you and Dean never…” She began.

“Oof!” Donna chuckled. “Are you kidding? No. He’s as rough and tumble as they come. Certainly ticks all my beefcake boxes, but not quite my speed.”

“What speed is that?” A lean-in of Julie’s body over the table had all Dean’s attention. She remembered the relaxed grip he’d suggested. To line up the shot, the cue stick slid back and forth over the cradle created with a hand. Julie looked up at Dean and smiled when he winked and nodded in approval.

“Zero to a hundred and twenty in under six is Dean. Or, at least was. I’m more Sunday driver that likes to let loose on a nice open road on occasion.”

“That sounds like me.” Julie offered. Dean anchored a boot on the floor, leaned his back into the bar’s edge and propped both elbows behind him on the counter to watch. He spun two fingers in the air like royalty beckoning subjects to continue. 

It would have been funny if he’d done it to both Julie and Donna. But, his stare zeroed on Julie with a devilish grin. He curved the two same two fingers up on his dangling right hand for good measure and cocked up one eyebrow. 

“Well, then, you’ve definitely set yourself up for a challenge with that one.” Donna added, fixated on the pool table, oblivious to Dean's x-rated propositioning.

“That’s what everyone keeps telling me.” Julie clenched thighs together. An attempt to throw Dean off from his indecent hand gesturing with a wiggle of her hips had the opposite effect. He grinned and nodded. The wrecking continued with a languid lick of his bottom lip. 

She wanted to yell for Dean to stop distracting her. But that was the reaction he was hoping for. At present, she felt like denying him the win. She wanted to see how this continued build-up would end when they were alone later. 

His simple state of being was enough to derail Julie’s thoughts. She had to admit it was a wonderful problem to have. 

That seemed like the perfect time to focus on the task at hand. A breathing exercise practiced in therapy came to mind. It had been useful to calm, center, and work through the anxiety that crept in unsuspected and without warning more often lately. Although her therapist was unaware of the decade-long spell she’d been put under with Steve’s demon deal, Julie had been able to discuss adjacent traumas. His passing. The stalking behavior that had preceded her ex’s death. And the manipulation and deception he’d put her through over the years.

Even with the fear emerging weeks after the incident in San Francisco, enlightenment wrought and settled into Julie’s search for greater self-awareness. There was a new sense of control and agency in her life. The life she was building with Dean felt liberating, exciting, hers to steer.

She felt powerful. It was unfamiliar territory.

Julie let in breath, slow and regulated. Oxygen flooded every cell. The tingle, a sensation she’d experienced more lately, rippled under her skin. She eyed the pool table and aligned the nub of her cue inches away from the white ball. Music faded. Sights surrounding her dripped away like a melting watercolor. Donna. Cas. Even Dean.

Then, it was simply her and the table. She pictured the break. Envisioned a smooth, forceful contact with the cue ball to begin the cascade. A cacophony of connections and ricochets would follow, create purposeful angles leading solid-colored balls into pockets. 

One long exhale left her lips. For some reason, she whispered in Italian. “Avanti.”

The stick launched like a loaded spring rod on a pinball machine. The world crashed back into focus around Julie. The cue ball shot forward, a blurry streak of chalk dust in its wake at the speed. A cavernous strike echoed in the bar and balls exploded outward towards their respective homes on the table. Clack, clack, clack, plop, plop, plop, plop.

“Geez Louise!” Donna squealed. “You got four!” Her glance popped to Dean then back to Julie. “You two pulling my leg? First Dean lets me win and then you come in to clean up?”

The look of amazement on Dean’s face had been worth the price of admission. Oh, Julie was in for it later. She grinned. “Just lucky, I guess.”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I did some research and for the life of me I don't think Donna and Cas have ever met on the show. But let me know. If they have, for the sake of this story we're going to pretend they haven't. K? Good. Glad we're all on board.


End file.
